Under the Orange Sky
by Hybird
Summary: Short Story. Kev's been having a pretty sour day in Isle de Gambino. To make things worse, he's being bothered by thugs that refuse to leave him alone. Can Kev make it through the day without losing his temper?


**Kev…**

**Not Your Average Samurai_  
_**

_The Usual Disclaimer: Sasha, Isle de Gambino, and Gaia Online itself are copywritten and owned by it's respective owners. In lamer term, I don't own it, I'm just doing a fanfic about it. Kev however, I created._

_Now that that's out of the way... I did this story out of random inspiration. Kev's origins actually come from a Avatar Arena Entry I did. Just seemed like a fun thing to do. Anyways, enough of me boring you. On with the show!_

* * *

It was a sunny day in Gaia, as usual. People roamed the streets of Gambino with happy smiles plastered on their faces, as usual. And the women walked on the hot sands in swimsuits that just begged for men to come rushing over with drool covered chins. 

As usual.

Kev gave a long sigh. The happy scene was working his nerves. "It's always like this," he muttered with an annoyed tone. Kev watched the birds float in the sky, under the shield of his bamboo hat. "Lucky winged bastards…" He wished he was one of those birds, flying free, instead of being stuck on the earth below, with all the other Sword Wielders. He also wished he wasn't one of the top ten "to beat" list.

The sword wielding fighter let out another sigh, and adjusted his red scarf as he returned to his book. His red and black cotton shirt designed so that it'd looked just like a red sweater over a brown button up short sleeve shirt, lightly swayed in the wind. Kev grumbled as he tried to re-adjust his new leather boots he purchased from Sasha. If it wasn't for the fact that he had a crush on Sasha, he'd probably be in a even worse mood.

A shadow other than his bamboo hat interrupted his reading. He didn't bother to look up, he knew exactly who it was.

"As if my day wasn't bad enough," Kev muttered as he pushed his reading glasses closer to his eyes, and tipped his hat up to confirm his guess. Sure enough, five men, wearing clothing combinations that would make a fashion designer gasp, faint, and die, and brandishing weapons that ranged from pitch black spears, to black, two bladed claws stood over him. Four of the men had the punk hair style, only the colors varied from blue, red, green, and purple, and the one in front of the four, apparently the leader, Kev never could tell, had a semi-small Bird's Nest hairstyle, in a ugly brown color.

"The glorious five… Wonderful." Kev sat up and pulled his hat off. Letting the cool wind hit his crush orange hair and hopefully cool his annoyed temper. "Why am I forced to deal with you guys on a daily basis? Isn't there some other sword swinger out there who made you look like monkeys playing with sticks? There got to be at least one."

The frizzy haired leader grimaced "We won't stop bothering you until we have our vengeance! You've humiliated us for the last time Ke-"

Kev didn't even blink as he quickly took hold one of his swords and yanked it out only have way, slicing the leader's belt, and dropping his pants. He then leaned back in his chair, and placed the re-sheathed blade back on the side of his chair. "You were saying?"

The leader of the group attempted to keep a straight face as nearby girls giggle at the hear pattern boxers. "Listen, Frizzy, I'm having a really bad day. Do me, no, do you and your cronies a favor, and leave me alone. Ok?"

Frizzy's expression darkened. "Y- you son of a-" Kev reached for his sword, as an fair warning, cutting Frizzy short. He instead snapped his fingers to signal the others to leave, he then pulled up his pants, and followed his followers.

* * *

"Tch, at least humiliated the idiots lightens my mode… A little…" 

As the day moved on, and the bright blue sky turned into a lovely orange that almost matched Kev's hair. For some odd reason, he decided to walk on the now cool sand of Gambino's beach. He was feeling a little better, but was still in a bitter mood. He figured his bad day started when he went to Sasha's shop to buy the new shoes. Normally, Kev was cool and calm, but for some reason, he could never keep his cool around her. The fact that he was stuttering like a fool didn't hit the poor sword wielder until he left the shop.

"Damn it… I'm a real loser…"

Kev stopped, his eyes now free from his reading glasses reflected the water. He was so lost in thought he hadn't noticed five men surround him until it was too late. "Go away," were the only words the left the tip of his tongue as the glared straight ahead in the distance.

Frizzy, as Kev so kindly nick-named him, now wore a dirty rope as his belt. "Tear him apart."

All five brandished their weapons and roared as the charged towards Kev. "You really… CAUGHT ME ON A BAD DAY!" Kev jumped and slammed his foot into the nose of the purple hair punk's nose and back flipped over the blue haired punk. While in mid air, Kev grabbed the blue hair punk by his chin and dragged his lower back down onto Kev's knees. Kev quickly rolled backwards to his feet and rammed his elbow into the green hair punk's sternum before rising and impaling his foot into the same spot with enough force to send him flying into the sand. The red hair punk tried to be smart, and attack Kev from behind with his bat. Kev easily ducked under the swing and turned. He jabbed the red head in the jaw twice, and landed a kick into the crook of his neck on the right side, knocking him out easily.

Kev patted his head, noticing his hat was missing. He looked to his right and noticed it was buried in the sand. "Aw man," he muttered ass he lifted the hat and brushed as much sand off. "Guess I'll have to readjust the strap again." As Kev put the hat back on his head, Frizzy suddenly swung at Kev's head with a fire gauntlet that shaped the fire it produced into a claw. Kev quickly side stepped to dodge, he wasn't physically harmed badly, just a few burnt cuts on his left cheek. But his hat was unfortunately skewered. As his hat fell, Kev dropped to one knee.

"Had enough," Frizzy asked in a celebrating tone. Kev remained silent as he picked up his now burnt hat with the slash markings. "You…" Kev stood up, visibly shaking. He quickly turned and charged towards Frizzy at a breakneck speed, and landed a powerful right uppercut, sending Frizzy flying into the ocean.

Kev impaled one of his swords into the cold sand, his eyes burning red with fury, and pupils nowhere in sight. "If you want to live to see yet another god awful sunset on this island, then take my suggestion, BEAT IT!" The group took the warning seriously, and ran as fast, and far as they could away from the fuming Kev, who now had what he wanted, to be left alone.

* * *

The next day was like all others. Children giggled as they splashed each other in the cool ocean. Couples hugged and smooched on the hot sands while the single men made feeble attempts to find a girlfriend, or at least a one night stand. In other words, everybody was happy. 

Everybody, except for Kev.

Kev had been sitting in the same chair has sat in the day before all night, staring at his now destroyed hat. His cheek was still in pain, but he ignored the physical pain easily. The emotional pain that his favorite hat dealt was a different story.

A shadow again hovered over Kev, he again tried his best to ignore the figure beside him. "What happened to your hat."

Kev didn't come up with any sharp remarks towards the sincere sounding feminine voice, he wasn't in the mood anyways. He instead took a deep breath and sighed as silently as he possibly could which wasn't all that silent. "Destroyed in a fight by a fire claw."

"Sorry to hear that." Kev could hear the girl pull a chair up next to him and sat down. "Can't you buy another?"

"Nah… This old hat has far too many old memories, it's been through at least 500 centuries worth of battles and battlers, maybe even more. My teacher gave it to me before he left." Kev made a grunt as he leaned back and held the hat above him, to block the sun from his eyes, but the holes proved to be a nice little spot to concentrate its rays to focus on Kev. "Maybe it is time to get rid of this hat… But… All those years it went through…"

"Hey, maybe I can patch it!"

Kev snapped out of his trance and sat himself up. As he turned his head towards the kind girl his eyes slowly widened, realizing who the person that he had been talking to. "Sasha?" Sasha simply smiled. "Can you really fix it?"

"Sure! I'm not as good as Ruby, but I'm sure I can make as good as it was. Just don't tell Ruby, she'll be mad that I'm taking customers away from her, deal?"

Kev had to mentally shake himself back to reality before answering. "D- Deal!"

_'Oh no,'_ Kev thought in panic _'I'm stuttering again!'_

* * *

Kev tipped his hat as he stood on the beach, the same thugs from before standing in front of him, now bandaged with even more determined to defeat him. "Gotta say Frizzy," Kev started with a smirk, "the raggedy rope for a belt look's fitting for you. It's lame, out of style, and just plain sad!" 

"This time we'll crush you!"

Kev grinned as he took hold of one of his swords. "Tch, some people just never learn!"

Gambino is a cheery place, filled with happy people, and filled with places, people, and things to make even the bitter smile. Kev is no different from the others, the island under bright orange sky even brightened his worn out battle spirit.


End file.
